1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a control module for controlling an electro-phoretic display integrated circuit (EPD IC) and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a control module for controlling an EPD IC to reduce power consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are certain integrated circuit card (IC card) utilizing an EPD IC, for example, a smart card. The EPD IC is used for displaying important messages to inform a user of the IC card. A built-in battery of the IC card is always required to provide power for EPD IC, therefore, power consumption of the EPD IC has to be reduced as more as possible, so as to lengthen a life cycle of the IC card.
While the IC card is scanned by an external detector, the utilized EPD IC has to be activated to display information. Therefore, at other conditions, the EPD IC is not required to be activated so that said EPD IC enters a sleep mode for reducing its power consumption. A conventional IC card consumes a current of 0.5-2 μA under the sleep mode, however, there is merely a current of 7 mA per hour provided by the built-in battery. As a result, a life cycle of the IC card may not be long. Therefore, there is a need of reducing power consumption of the EPD IC for lengthening the life cycle of said IC card.